Renaissance
by pitchounette-cullen
Summary: Rencontre entre une jeune fille pas tout à fait normale et un vampire qui fera tout, je dit bien tout, pour l'aider à devenir enfin elle-même !
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà aprés avoir lu des centaines et des centaines de fictions sur Twilight, comme toutes les fanatiques lol, je me lance dans ma premiére fiction !**

**Je suis désolée pour les amoureux du couple Bella/Edward parce que dans ma fiction il n'existe :( ! Peut-être que j'écrirais une autre fiction avec notre couple adorée !**

**Ma fiction concerne AnLyn et Edward, ils formeront aussi un joli couple alors surtout n'hésitez pas à lire et à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) !**

AnLyn va bientôt avoir 18 ans mais ne sait pas quand exactement.

Elle vit, avec deux autres jeunes filles, dans une famille d'accueil. Ils doivent déménager dans une petite ville afin d'éviter les soupçons qui pèsent sur le père de cette famille, c'est ainsi qu'ils débarquent à Forks et intègrent le lycée.

AnLyn attend avec impatience ses 18 ans officiels pour enfin s'échapper de cette famille.

Mais AnLyn est t-elle vraiment ce qu'elle croit être ? Et si finalement ces personnes si belles et à la peau si pâle, de son nouveau lycée, sont l'aide dont elle a besoin pour sa nouvelle vie ? Et si elle avait surtout besoin de Lui ?


	2. Chap1 : Emmenagement

**Le 1er chapitre !**

**Les prochains seront un peu plus long, pas d'inquiétude :) !**

**Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

****

**

* * *

**

**_PDV AnLyn_**

Nous venions d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville, dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'Etat de Washington, appelé Forks. La maison, d'apparence, est plutôt mignonne, sur deux étages. Le jardin, à l'arrière est vaste et bien fleuri. A l'intérieur tout est clair, propre, très agréable. Au rez de chaussé se trouve la salle à manger avec une grande table ronde en chêne clair ainsi que 5 chaises autour de celle-ci, un grand buffet bas de la même couleur que la table, un magnifique miroir au dessus de ce dernier, se fond dans le vert clair des murs, la cuisine ouverte sur la salle est vraiment moderne, tout l'électroménager est de dernière technologie, de couleur acier qui se confond bien avec le chocolat des meubles. Le salon blanc, où se trouve un canapé cuir en face d'un plasma, accroché au mur, home cinéma, des tableaux originaux datant du siècle dernier. Il y'à également leur chambre, dans laquelle je ne rentrerais jamais, et leur salle de bain, certainement très classe, j'imagine bien la grande baignoire qui fait aussi office de bain à remous. En face de l'entrée, un escalier menant au 2éme étage, le notre. Il y'à trois chambres qui se ressemblent beaucoup, on a chacune une chambre, petite mais claire, composée d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Sur le même étage se trouve notre salle de bain toute simple, une douche, un lavabo et un toilette, juste à côté une autre pièce constituée d'un canapé, d'une télévision, d'une console ainsi que d'une chaîne hi-fi. Au mur, toute une étagère de DVD, de jeux et de CD. Cette pièce reste fermée à clé mais je devais connaître toute ces choses pour bien jouer mon rôle, de même que pour les deux filles qui partagent mon enfer et qui doivent également connaître ce rôle sur le bout des doigts.

Je vis dans une famille d'accueil, avec deux autres filles plus jeunes que moi, Phoebe 13 ans et Abby 9 ans, elles aussi de parents inconnus. Pour Monsieur et Madame nous sommes des souffres douleur, le gagne pain de Madame, un excellent gagne pain qui paye très bien. Monsieur, ancien militaire, touche une bonne retraite, ceux qui leur permet de vivre bien, vraiment très bien.

Les camions de déménagement viennent de repartir, aussitôt le visage de Monsieur et Madame changèrent, ils passèrent de la gentillesse à haine et violence, ce qui signifie finit de jouer, on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

– Allez les filles, vous vous changez et ranger vos affaires dans vos chambres. Et je ne veux pas entendre un seul bruit sinon… ! nous cria Monsieur, la menace à peine dévoilée dans sa voix ainsi que dans ces propos.

Abby osa lever les yeux vers lui pour lui demander qu'elle était sa chambre, la réaction de Monsieur ne se fit pas attendre et la gifla.

–J'ai dit silence ! J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires, vous vous démerdez et en vitesse !

Abby se mit à pleurer doucement, je la rejoignis rapidement, la pris par les épaules pour la serrer contre moi et l'emmena vers l'escalier.

– Excuse-moi AnLyn, je l'ai mis en colère ! s'excusa t-elle.

– Non ne t'excuse pas ma puce, dis-je en la serrant contre moi, il se serait bien mis en colère à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon.

Phoebe se joignit à nous et je les serrais dans mes bras toutes les deux, je suis la plus âgée, j'allais bientôt avoir mes 18ans, enfin, je suis aussi la plus forte. Pour elles, je suis ce qui ressemble le plus à une mère, je les console, les encourage, je les soigne. Je me mets devant elles, quand je le peux, lorsque les coups pleuvent, je les relève et les pousse à aller de l'avant.

– Je prends la chambre la plus prés de l'escalier ! leur dis-je. J'espérais que de cette façon il se tournera vers moi avant d'aller vers les petites. Phoebe, tu prends celle du fond, on va garder Abby entre nous deux.

De cette manière, Phoebe et moi pouvions l'entendre pleurer la nuit et nous pourrions lui parler à tour de rôle à travers le mur afin de la rassurer suite aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits.

– Je range mes affaires et je viens vous aider toute de suite après ! quand je dis que je suis une vraie mère pour elles.

Ranger mes affaires ne fut pas très difficile, nous n'avions que des vêtements qui viennent des bons marchés mais ils sont propres, si Monsieur avait pu il nous aurait habillées d'haillons mais il fallait faire bonne impression en dehors de cette maison. Une lampe de chevet, un réveil, une vieille couverture et le nécessaire pour l'école. Tout le reste qui compose nos chambres lors des visites des services sociaux, c'est-à-dire des draps propres, dessus de lit, nounours, posters, rideaux, brefs toutes ces choses qui rendent une chambre agréable et pleine de vie, se trouvent dans le fameux grand garage, même nos lampes n'ont pas d'ampoules, la seule lumière que nous avons est celle du plafonnier, comme cela à l'extinction des feux nous ne pouvons pas tricher et allumer une petite lampe. C'est si réconfortant d'être dans la lumière, le noir pour moi, ainsi que pour mes compagnes, est synonyme de peur, de cauchemars, de ténèbres, de froid, de prison. Alors que la lumière est synonymes de chaleur, de liberté, de joie, de bonheur, car lorsqu'il fait jour nous sommes à l'école donc loin de Monsieur et de Madame, le soir par contre…

Je me changeais, je mis mon bon vieux survêtement à trous ainsi qu'un vieux tee-shirt et m'en alla vers les autres chambres. Les filles avaient aussi rangé leurs maigres affaires, je les aidais à se changer puis nous descendîmes.

En bas de l'escalier Madame nous attendait et se mit tout de suite à nous crier dessus :

– C'est pas trop tôt, un peu plus et vous m'obligiez à monter vous chercher, je peux vous dire que vous l'auriez regretté ! Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me mettre une bonne claque derrière la tête lorsque je passai prés d'elle. Allez, allez, bandes de bonnes à rien, on se dépêche de ranger la cuisine pour ce soir, et ne cassez pas la vaisselle sinon je mets les bouts de verre dans votre lit et vous dormirez avec jusqu'à ce que vous me rapportiez assez d'argent pour racheter un service complet. Ensuite, toutes à la douche et dans vos chambres, et en S.I.L.E.N.C.E, nous cria t-elle.

J'ai appris avec le temps, à éviter ce genre de punitions, je pris donc en charge la vaisselle, et laissait les couverts et récipients en plastiques aux petites. Une fois la corvée de la cuisine finit, sans rien casser, nous retournâmes la haut prendre notre douche. Avec une salle de bain pour trois, il nous fallait un peu d'organisation. Je prenais donc ma douche en première, ensuite Claire pendant que je me séchais et mettais mon pyjama, et pour finir Phoebe aller à la douche et j'aidais Abby à se préparer, une fois prêtes nous retournions chacune dans nos chambres. Monsieur a décidé que nous devions rester ensemble le moins possible afin de ne pas avoir de liens affectifs, mais l'enfer que nous vivions ensemble ne pouvait que nous unir.

Aussitôt fait, j'entendis Madame m'appeler, c'était ma corvée de préparer leur repas, je me mis donc aux fourneaux et le leur servi à table, je repartis dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le plateau des filles et le mien. Monsieur et Madame partirent dans le salon, je compris que je pouvais débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Une fois cela fait je pus enfin monter le repas aux filles, toujours chacune dans notre chambre, heureusement qu'il fallait garder de bonnes apparences à l'extérieur, ce qui nous permettaient d'être bien habillés mais aussi de bien manger, il ne fallait pas que nous soyons trop maigre et que nous mourrions de faim, sinon cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille des personnes externes.

Mon repas terminé, je me rendis dans la chambre des filles chercher leur plateaux, je refis la vaisselle et montait prévenir les petites de se brosser les dents.

Il était certainement 20h car j'entendis le pas lourd de Madame monter les escaliers, elle ouvra ma porte et sans me regarder, éteignit ma lumière, une fois la porte refermée, elle glissa la clé dans ma serrure et m'enferma à double tour, elle fit de même pour les deux autres chambres. Je sus que cette clé irait directement dans la poche de Monsieur aussitôt Madame prés de lui.

Nous étions dimanche et demain je découvrirai mon nouveau lycée, je serais à nouveau libre de 8h à 15h. Je m'enroulai dans ma vieille couverture et me mis à penser à ce qui m'attendait demain, un nouveau lycée, de nouvelles personnes à éviter, un nouvel endroit à trouver pour me cacher, de nouveaux professeurs. Il fallait tout recommencer, et surtout le plus difficile, ne pas laisser les autres s'approcher de vous par peur de s'attacher et de dévoiler notre secret.

Mes pensées furent interrompu par le bruit d'une clé s'enfonçant dans la serrure, je me tournais vers la porte en espérant d'un côté, que le calvaire ce soir sera pour moi, laissant ainsi les petites tranquilles. En même temps j'espérais qu'on m'épargne pour cette nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard et j'entendis Phoebe, ma chère Phoebe, pleurait ainsi que le souffle court de Monsieur.


End file.
